Where are they now
by Pswenson
Summary: Have you every wounder were you fav campers are read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Have you ever wounder what happen to your favorute campers live who they married if they have kids each chapter is a differnt couple if you would like a squle to that couple review at the bottom.**

**1st couple Geoff and Bridgett Goldburge ****(I made up each last name)**** no kids**

**2nd couple Gwen and Trent True 2 kids Adam 2 years old and Hermeny 1 years old**

**3rd couple Courtney and Duncan Rice 1 doughter Hailey 6 years old **

**4th couple Heather and Noah ****( I made them up they just seem perfuct for each other) ****2 twin girls Kalhan and Sophia both 6 years old**

**5th couple D.J and Katie Dougless 1 little girl Asia 5 years old **

**6th couple Leshawana and Harold McGrady 2 kids Paris 5 years old and Nathen 3 years old **

**7th couple Cody and Kelly ****(I made her up)**** Anderson 1 doughter girl Ella 5 years old**

**8th couple Sadie and Justin Spears No kids **

**9th couple Ezekiel and Eva Smith 1 newborn baby girl named Cece**

**10th couple Tyler and Lindsay Johnson 1 Doughter named JoJo 5 years old **

**11th couple Owen and Izzy Johns 1 son named Steve 1 years old **

**And last Beth all only teaching math somewhere**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 Geoff and Bridgette**

**sorry if people are not happy with the couple I like them its my oppine and also sorry if you thought the last chapter was the story but no that was the charcyer list so heres the first offically chapter**

Geoff quite his party life and became a U.S solder he and his wife moved to MN were his wife became a gymnastics couch. She was also the 2012 U.S.A olympic couch

"hey brig how did you sleep"

"ok not good enough though my heads everywhere with world tryouts coming up making routines its alot and the girls are not even trying"

"honey your so stressed out" rubbing her shoulders

"I kn ow I have so much on my plate but you do Mr. Sergeant how does it feel to be in charge"

"great because I am the one who gets to yell at the men and I don't get to the one yell at"

"I love being in charge with my own team and all" she kiss him

"alright by honey your men are waiting"

"yea I will see you at lunch"

At Geoffs work

"good morning men I am Sergeant Goldburg I am not your shoulder to cry on I am your boss if you want to cry to each other that up to you because I am not your friend got that"

"yes sir"

"good"

"sorry I am late sir"

"why ate you late Private" Geoff now yelling

"I forgot we had training today"

"You forgot what your name Private"

"Jermey Sherwood sir"

"your father is the great solder because my father trained him and your father trained me so that mean I am going to be hard on you so Drop and give me 50 son"

"yes sir"

"and for the rest because one of you men is late you guys get to run 5 miles and when hes down he runs to got that"

"yes sir"

With Bridgett

"and jump swing your legs back land good Calley "

"I love that bar routine couch thank you so much"

"no problem Calley you work so hard so you are the one out of all I see making worlds"

"really"

"yes now I am meeting my husband for lunch so I will see you later"

"thanks couch"

Lunch Time

"Hey babe" they kiss

"I am in a good mood now"

"why"

"because my fav man here and because Calleys all grown up"

"that awesome right because last year the girl would not even do a flip"

"yes and she on fire this year"

"ok my turn to say something"

"shot then"

"well your not going to believe who one of my specialist is"

"who"

"major Sherwood boy"

"ok that's crazy so you gonna take it easy on him"

"nope because his dad did not takes it easy on me"

"wow so you really gonna push this boy"

"yea to his breaking because he thinks because his dad top dog does not mean he gets special treatment"

"ok understandable"

"Brig whats wrong babe"

"oh Gwen sent me a picture of Hermeny walking for the first time today"

"oh so your jealous of her"

"yea I am because I want a baby so bad Geoff" Geoff puls her to his lap

"really why did you not tell me this before"

"because last time I said I wanted a baby you said you weren't ready"

"oh yea I forgot about that argument so why don't we talk about now'

end of chapter 1

so what do you think yes or no to the sequel and all my chapters are ending like this were I make you think what happens next and if you say yes add what you think should happen next

shutout time

1st one to Wilhelm Wigworthy thank you for saying you love it I hape you like this chapter

2nd one to dramalove32 thanks I will add another one later and you will find out why Heather and Alejandro arent together later on

3rd one to mugheessaeed2002 sorry if I confussed you there hope you like this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**I am So sorry guys I have been so busy with school and badminton we have finals coming up and on top of it I was sick for like a month on and off so I feel so bad about it so heres the next chapter**

**Shout out time:**

**mugheessaeed2002 thank you for liking Geoff and Bridgette I think you will like this story to**

**RandomPerson1006 thank you so much for putting your opinion I like that when people do that so I will put Mike and Zoey in I will just have to come up with there kids**

Gwen became less goth and dyed her hair to black and it longer and thin Gwen also is a art teacher in a high school in new york performing arts school. Trent mostly stayed the same he's a solo artist he plays all around the world. They have been married for five years and have two kids Adama's 3 and Harmony 1.

I woke up hearing Harmony crying. I climb out of bed walk into her room which is half pink half blue with music note on the wall to see a man figure in a chair holding her.

"Hey honey how are you"

"Trent you scared the carp when did you get home?"

Trent been gone since Harmony was nine months old

"I flow in about an hour ago"

"Why did you not tell me"

"Because I wanted to surprise you because I wanted to see your face"

He kiss her

"ok so how long are you home for"

"Will I was thinking forever"

"WHAT?"

"Well when I am on the road I miss you and the kids so much"

"I know but this is your dream Trent"

"Yea I know'

"Why don't you take 1 or 2 years off and just like hang out with the kids and write songs"

"Made I will think about it"

"Good because you are so talented Trent you have so many fans that love you songs"

Harmony starts crying

"Shh its ok daddy here"

sings the song that he wrote when he proposed to Gwen

Hey there Delilah

What's it like in New York City?

I'm a thousand miles away

But girl, tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do

Times Square can't shine as bright as you

I swear it's true

Hey there Delilah

Don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get lonely

Give this song another listen

Close your eyes

Listen to my voice, it's my disguise

I'm by your side

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Delilah

I know times are getting hard

But just believe me, girl

Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Delilah

I've got so much left to say

If every simple song I wrote to you

Would take your breath away

I'd write it all

Even more in love with me you'd fall

We'd have it all

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far

But they've got planes and trains and cars

I'd walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends would all make fun of us

and we'll just laugh along because we know

That none of them have felt this way

Delilah I can promise you

That by the time we get through

The world will never ever be the same

And you're to blame

Hey there Delilah

You be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and you'll be done with school

And I'll be making history like I do

You'll know it's all because of you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Delilah here's to you

This one's for you

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

Oh it's what you do to me

What you do to me.

When Trent stops singing he noticed that Harmony not crying anymore just smiling at him

"See Trent even your daughter thinks you're talented why don't you just think about it"

"Yea she likes music just like her daddy don't you Harmony. I will think about it Gwen it just give me some time"

"Harmony just like you in so many ways and I hope you make the right decision Trent"

"You now what I am going to sing my new song that I wrote for Harmony when she get older" gives Gwen the baby and grads his guitar sit back down and sing

"Cinderella"

She spins and she sways to whatever song plays

Without a care in the world

And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders

It's been a long day and there's still work to do

She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!

There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited

and I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed

She wants to know if I approve of the dress

She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away

And I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

She will be gone

But she came home today with a ring on her hand

Just glowing and telling us all they had planned

She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'

Oh please, Daddy, please!"

So I will dance with Cinderella

While she is here in my arms

'Cause I know something the prince never knew

Oh I will dance with Cinderella

I don't want to miss even one song

'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight

And she'll be gone

When he stops singing he noticed his wife crying so he sits his guitar down and sits next to her and hugs her

"Trent that was beautiful you are amazing you should keep singing your music your only 27 years old you have so many fans that now talented"

"I know but when I am away I miss you guys so much" He kiss his wife and take the baby back from her

"Trent I love you so much and I want you to be happy and music make you happy take a year off hang out with friends and family make new songs do something new get inspired then make a album do a tour take another year off again and keep repeating"

"I love you to Gwen your a jenius wife I can be a family man and a celebrity at the same time"

"So talk to Cody about your idea and then come to bed" she kiss her husband

"Ok I will you go back to bed" Trent grabs his phone and calls Cody. Codys became his manager and producer

Trent/_**Cody**_

_**Trent my man why are you waking me up at like midnight**_

Cody I decided what I am doing and sorry that I woke you up

_**Its ok and what is it then start talking**_

I decided to take a year off and wrote more songs make an album then go on tour again well I am taking a break you can work with Leshawna and Harold careers or made even some new people Cody you're the best manager ever

_**Thanks man you really think so because your the best singer any manager can ask for**_

Thanks and yes you are because you're also my best friend

**_Thank and you my best friend and your right with the break take as much time off as you need_**

Thanks Cody I am going to put my daughter back to bed I will talk to you later

_**Alright see Trent talk to you later**_

Phone calls ends

"Baby girl you mean the world to me" he kiss the top of her head and puts her back in her crib and he goes to his room climbs into bed next to him wife

"I talked to Cody honey"

"Really what did he say"

"He told me take a break as longs as I want and write so more time I told him thanks for understanding and being a great friend"

"Thats great that he's being so understanding and supporting you in your decision"

"Yea it so nice to have friend like them"

**End of this chapter of Gwen and Trent tell me if you like this chapter please say nice things I will try to update soon I have like 4 weeks of school then during the summer I will try to update more I do play tennis all summer.**

**I don't own TDI and I don't own hey there Delilah Plain White T and **

**I don't own Cinderella Steven Curtis Chapman **

**Question of this chapter**

**1. How many kids should Mike and Zoey have**

**2. should Trent and Gwen get a sequel**

**3. should Geoff and Bridgette get a sequel**


End file.
